


Cabbage Farts

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Stuffed, bloated, cabbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: “When you were at the mall, Jason brought over a bowl of cooked cabbage. I don’t know if it was the cabbage or all that goddamn hot sauce, but my stomach is killing me,” came the shameful reply.
Kudos: 6





	Cabbage Farts

As I slid into bed next to him, he rolled over, letting one rip loudly with an accompanying grunt. “I’m sorry. It was building up for a while.”  
He didn’t fart often, so I figured he really needed it and didn’t make a big deal over it. I cuddled up next to him, with him as the small spoon and my body pressed up close. I wrapped my arm around him, my hand on his lower belly.  
I couldn’t help but put a little pressure on his stomach and he passed gas again. “What’s got your stomach all worked up?” We had burgers for dinner, but judging by the stench, there may have been other foods involved.  
“When you were at the mall, Jason brought over a bowl of cooked cabbage. I don’t know if it was the cabbage or all that goddamn hot sauce, but my stomach is killing me,” came the shameful reply.  
I refused to make cabbage because of the smell, and now here I was, inhaling the man’s cabbage farts. I could have laughed at the turn of events. Yet I still began to rub his stomach, which felt bloated from the pent up gas. “You don’t learn your lesson. Remember last time you ate coleslaw and got the shits?”  
I remembered him going back and forth from the bed to the toilet, leaving the lamp on. I clearly heard the bouts of diarrhea and the muttered “fuckkk” as waste rushed out of him.  
“It was good. I didn’t think cooked cabbage would mess me up like this.” As I rubbed his stomach, he pushed out a ginormous, gross burp. “See, it’s coming out both ends now. I didn’t even know I had that in me.”  
“Do me a favor and just let go. Your stomach is hard as a rock,” I commented, using my palm to jiggle the fat.  
He shivered as I played with and kneaded his belly. “I gotta wait on the need. It sneaks up on me.”  
We sat in silence for almost a minute, then he pushed his belly out. I was aware of how close we were, as he stiffened up. “I’m about to explode.” Sure enough he farted abruptly. “That just makes it worse. It’s like starting to pick off a bandaid.” Another gassy outburst, accompanied with a foul stench. “I bet your belly is a-hurtin’ right now.” My hand rested on what (for women) would be referred to as the love handle. “I’m just waiting for the shits to hit. Probably end up getting a shower after all this.”


End file.
